nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey To Ryumaru
'Participants' xXTobiKittyXx AKA Fumiko Uchiha 'Title' Journey To RyuMaru RP Fumiko stirred after some time, a bit of confusion crossing her mind as she lifted her hand to rub against her forehead to try and ease the aching pain that thumped in her skull. Blinking slowly to clear the foggyness from her vision she opened her eyes and lowered her hands below her to help lift her up to a sitting position, the throbbing in her skull picking up speed, making her dizzy and roll over to her knees as she gagged and coughed heavily, a sick feeling in her stomach. After a moment of catching her breath she lifted her gaze from the dirt below her and searched her surroundings, where was she? why was she on the ground? why did she feel so sick? what was she doing here? questions flooded her mind as she tried to search for an answer. Her gaze swept the area around her when it caught on the skull not far from her side, confused at first she stared at it untill it clicked in her head. Frantic she crawled over to the skull and pulled it close, not noticing the crack on the top. Why did she feel scared? Slowly she turned the skull and caught sight of the crack- oh no papa what happened? -her fingers traced the crack gently to examine the damage- must have happened when i blacked out somehow, i must have dropped you -she told her self she must have been tired, all she remeber was sitting there eating, but when she lifted her head cause something moved in her eye sight everything blacks out, like a piece missing from a puzzle. Shaking her head lightly she dismissed her thoughts and moved to stand up, feeling a little wobbly and heavier then normal she brached her hand on a near by rock, breathing heavily, man did she feel sick. After a moment to regain herself she walked to her pack still loacted on the log she sat on a few feet away, sliding her father skull into her pouch and closing up her pack before slipping it on and looking up to the sky- i have a few more hours before i have to make camp, ill try to get some distance in, i want to get back as soon as i can -and with that she headed back out. -The Next Morning- Fumiko stretched and yawned as she sat up, feeling weak and groggy she slid from her sleeping bag, the first break of dawn peering thru the cave entrance to shine in her face. With a tired sigh she gathered her things and got dressed, packing everything back up except her morning ration that she planned to eat before heading out- i feel like i gained a little bit of weight, must be from my lack of training, ill have to start back up here soon if im going to keep myself from getting fat -she chuckled at herself as she sat and ate. Once her meal was finished she took a swig of water from her cantine hanging off the side of her pack and rehoocked it, sliding the pack onto her back- all right lets go -8hrs later- Fumiko groaned as her legs started hurting from walking so far, but she was almost there, no time to chicken out. She thought it would take her longer to get to the cave since it had taken her 3days to find the village after leaving the cave, but she realized cuz she didnt know where the village was so she wandered most of that time, this time she knew where she was going and had made it there in less time. Rounding a bend she spotted her destination, a small hidden cqave hidden by the cliff side, as she approached it she saw the hidden shimmer of purple from the barrier she had put up to guard ryumaru from rouges and theives, with a gentle touch of her hand the barrier faded and she steped into the confinding cave, peering into its dark depths while her eyes adjusted, sitting against the wall wrapped in small pieces of paper with the sealing symbols was an axe like weapon- hello ryuimaru -she smiled softly as she walked over to the weapon, a pulse of chakra like a heart beat reverberate from the weapon as it recognized its owner- im sorry i took so long -she spoke softly as she grazed her finger tips gently along its surface, wrapping her thin hands around its thick handle, picking it up gently, with a burst the paper broke free from its surface, revealing a black and silver battle axe as it absorbed some of her chakra- thats better huh? -she smiled warmly and looked it over, makiing sure no harm or wear came to it- thats good, you hadnt run completely out of chakra yet, but it was faint -she grinned and set it back down and slid her pack from her back, setting it on the cave floor beside the axe before picking it back up and sitting down, resting it across her lap, getting comfertable for the night- eat up ryumaru, tomorrow we journey to your new home -she smiled gently at it as she stroaked its glistening blade gently, something she did often that lulled her to sleep, rays of moonlight dancing along the inside of the cave as night time came and gone, the only sound was her gentle breathing. -Next Morning Day 3- -a smiled played with her cheeks as she blinked softly, opening her eyes as the morning light peeked into the cave, not as bright as the last one, but enough to stir her from her slumber, yawning softly she glanced down to her lap and patted the handle of the large weapon splayed across her lap- lets not waste time ryu, lets go home -she stood and reached into her pack, pulling out a large strap with buckles on each in, fastening to each end of the handle part, leving the head to dangle, slipping the strap over her shoulders before reaching for her pack and slipping it back on and glancing out the cave door- im coming home kuni -she felt happy and giddy to finally go home, she had been gone three day and it was time she went home as to not worry him. With a bright smile she set out for home-